onedirectionfandomcom_es-20200214-history
I want
Letra y traducción Give you this, give you that ------- Te doy esto, te doy aquello Blow a kiss, take it back ------- Te tiro un beso, me lo devuelves If I look inside your brain ------- Si viera dentro de tu cerebro I would find lots of things ------- Encontraría muchas cosas Clothes, shows, diamond rings ------- Ropa, zapatos, anillos de diamantes Stuff that's driving me insane ------- Cosas que me están volviendo loco You could be preoccupied ------- Podrías estar preocupada Different date, every night ------- Una cita diferente cada noche You just got to say the word ------- Tú solo tienes que decir la palabra You're no into them at all ------- No los quieres en verdad You just want materials ------- Solo quieres cosas materiales I should know because i've heard ------- Lo debo saber porque he escuchado When girls say... ------- Cuando las chicas dicen... I want, I want, I want, but that's crazy ------- Quiero, quiero, quiero, pero eso es loco I want, I want, I want, and that's not me ------- Quiero, quiero, quiero, pero ese no soy yo I want, I want, I want, to be loved by you ------- Quiero, quiero, quiero, ser amado por ti You've got everything you need ------- Tienes todo lo que necesitas But you want accesories ------- Pero tu solo quieres accesorios Got to hold it in your hand ------- Tengo que sujetarlos en tus manos If I change the world for you ------- Si cambiara el mundo por ti I bet you wouldn't have a clue ------- Ni siquiera te darías cuenta Don't you know that I can't stand ------- No te das cuenta que no soporto When girls say... ------- Cuando las chicas dicen.. I want, I want, I want, but that's crazy ------- Quiero, quiero, quiero, pero eso es loco I want, I want, I want, and that's not me ------- Quiero, quiero, quiero, pero ese no soy yo I want, I want, I want, to be loved by you ------- Quiero, quiero, quiero, ser amado por ti And now the girls say ------- Y ahora las chicas dicen I want, I want, I want, but that's crazy ------- Quiero, quiero, quiero, pero eso es loco I want, I want, I want, and that's not me ------- Quiero, quiero, quiero, pero ese no soy yo I want, I want, I want, to be loved by you ------- Quiero, quiero, quiero, ser amado por ti Be loved by you ------- Ser amado por ti I wanna, I stay true ------- Yo quiero, soy sincero I wanna, if you knew ------- Yo quiero, si supieras What you put me through ------- Lo que me hiziste pasar But you want, you want, you want me to love you too ------- Pero tú quieres, tú quieres, tú quieres que yo te ame también I want, I want, I want, but that's crazy ------- Quiero, quiero, quiero, pero eso es loco I want, I want, I want, and that's not me ------- Quiero, quiero, quiero, pero ese no soy yo I want, I want, I want, to be loved by you ------- Quiero, quiero, quiero, ser amado por ti Oh, now the girls say ------- Oh, y ahora las chicas dicen I want, I want, I want, but that's crazy ------- Quiero, quiero, quiero, pero eso es loco I want, I want, I want, and that's not me ------- Quiero, quiero, quiero, pero ese no soy yo I want, I want, I want, to be loved by you ------- Quiero, quiero, quiero, ser amado por ti I want, I want, I want, another girl say ------- Quiero, quiero, quiero, otra chica dice I want, I want, I want, and that's crazy ------- Quiero, quiero, quiero, pero eso es loco I want, I want, I want, to be loved by you ------- Quiero, quiero, quiero, ser amado por ti Vídeo thumb|center|300px Curiosidades *Los autores de la canción son: Tom Fletcher. *Los productores son: Richard "Biff" Stannard. Categoría:1D Categoría:One Direction Categoría:Vídeos Categoría:Artículos protegidos Categoría:Álbum Up All Night Categoría:Canciones